


Public Discord

by Aceflyheight



Category: Custom Robo
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Mecha, Novelization, Robots, Stimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceflyheight/pseuds/Aceflyheight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an unknown planet in the not-too-distant future, a recent surge in crime involving Custom Robos has begun. Custom Robos are dangerous, miniature robotic tools used in everything from precision infrastructure work to being used as weapons between police and criminals. People that control these Custom Robos are commonly referred to by the moniker “Commanders".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Discord

**Author's Note:**

> As a quick note, this story, as a novelization, will be a combination of the original game and my own reinterpretation/reimagining of the world of Custom Robo as presented in Battle Revolution. In case any fan of Custom Robo is confused when I say "Battle Revolution", this is the translation of the Japanese name for the Gamecube game which was renamed to just "Custom Robo" when it came to the US.

_The sound of a phone ringing. Rough carpet prickling bare feet. A clicking sound._

_“Hello?”_

_Static._

_“Ah, you’re there. Good.”_

_“Huh? Dad? Is that you?”_

_A weak, hesitating smile. Silence._

_“I can’t talk long, son. Can you come outside? Right now?”_

_“Huh? Yeah, okay!”_

_A hollow echo as the phone drops to the floor. Footsteps shifting from the roughness and silence of the carpet to the coolness and relaxing echo of a nearby wooden floor. Bare hand wrapping around a cold doorknob. A groaning sound as the door slowly opens._

_“Dad!”_

_A realization._

_“What’s wrong, dad? Why aren’t you at work?”_

_“It’s your birthday, isn’t it? I brought you a present. Here, hold out your hand.”_

_Bare skin recoils at the feeling of cold steel. A small smile. A growing grin._

_“Wow! It’s the watch you promised me! But don’t you need that for work?”_

_“It’s a very special watch, son. There’s nothing else like it in the world. And I want you to have it.”_

_“You’re serious? You’re really giving it to me? Thanks, dad! This is so cool!”_

_“Like I said, it’s very special and I need you to take care of it.”_

_“No problem, dad! I’ll take good care of it!”_

_“Good. Now promise me one more thing. Keep it on you always. Don’t ever take it off.”_

_“Uh-huh! You got it, Dad! I’m never, ever gonna take it off!”_

_“Think of me when you wear this watch. Take good care of it. Even when you’re all grown up, I want you to keep it safe, okay?”_

_“Uh-huh!”_

_A ringing sound._

_“Look at the time. Dad’s got to go. You be a good boy now.”_

_Footsteps echo softly even as the wet ground threatens to muffle them._

_“Huh? You’re leaving? But you just got here.”_

_“I’m sorry, son, but I have to. There’s some work only your old man can do. I have to go. Good-bye, son. And remember, think of me when you wear this watch. Take care of it. Don’t forget, all right?”_

_“I won’t! But dad, where are you going?”_

_“Far away. I have to go to a place that is very far away.”_

_A car engine. Tires digging into gravel._

_“Dad?”_

**Author's Note:**

> As in the game, the opening scene is just a flashback sequence. The present day story begins in the next chapter.


End file.
